


S2E19 好孩子不可以进监狱

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: 嫖Sammy文，背景第2季第19集。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	S2E19 好孩子不可以进监狱

阴云密布，几辆押送罪犯的车开到监狱门前停下，下来一批待着手铐脚镣的新犯人。Sam跟在Dean身后垂头丧气的样子，引来了网格外面一些不怀好意之人的哄笑与调笑。  
Dean吹了声口哨说：“放松点Sammy，我们在这里只停留几天就走。”  
作为前法学高材生却放松不下来。  
新来的犯人都被带到一个封闭的检查室内，一个医生尽职的检查着每个人身上会不会有藏匿任何威胁性武器。  
Dean和Sam排在最后，Sam担心的看着Dean进去，不出三分钟，就换了一身犯人的衣服走了出来，Dean朝着Sam暧昧的笑了一下，说：“什么样的傻子会把武器藏在菊花里呢！”  
但是Sam笑不出来，他是最后一个，走进房间里，空荡荡的室内只有中间摆放着一张带有手铐的手术台。

“躺在这里。”医生抬眼看了他一会儿，指挥着Sam，背后的警察推了Sam一下，Sam只好乖乖的躺倒在床上。  
“等一下。”  
Sam刚坐上床，听到声音后停了下来，医生掩藏在眼睛后的目光盯着他，又说：“把衣服先全部脱了。”  
身后的警察将他的手铐打开，Sam犹豫了一下将身上的衣服尽数脱下，然后躺倒在床上。  
手铐被打开之后，又分别拷在头顶的铁栏杆上，腿也被曲起分开拷在两侧，这样赤裸裸的面向医生和警察展示全身的状态令他心中隐隐不安。  
医生先是检查了他的口腔，又粗鲁的将手在他发间摸了几下，被揪住的头发有些疼痛，但他一言不发，都忍了下来。  
接下来，医生拿起了一个Sam不知道叫什么的工具，Sam紧张的抿唇，医生一只手将Sam本来就分开的腿压的有些疼，阴茎和后穴都无法遮掩，那个工具的尖端是细细的硅胶制成，所以一开始的入侵是可以忍受的，但是随着持续的深入，Sam终于忍不住喊了出来。  
“啊！别再进去了！太深了！……太深了！”  
医生听到他的抗拒，抬头看了一眼警官，对方便立刻明白了他的意思，随手从Sam刚刚脱下的衣物里，捡起了内裤团成一团塞进Sam嘴里。  
“唔……”  
器具还在继续深入着，仿佛要捅进胃里一般，Sam咬着嘴里里的东西摇头，第一次遭遇这样的事情使他控制不住的全身发抖，连眼泪也流了出来。  
等到扩张器进到不能再推进去的地步，医生才松开了手，他注意到Sam因为疼痛而有些萎缩的阴茎，说：“这里也要检查有没有藏什么开锁工具。”  
于是拿出一根玻璃棒，在刺眼的灯光下晃了晃，只要插进阴茎，透明的柱体便会让里面一览无遗。  
Sam挣扎的更厉害了，警官就顺势抬起手中的警棍打了一下他的腹部，他没有用太大的力气，但脆弱的地方依旧被打的红肿起来，Sam疼的吸气。  
他感觉到自己的阴茎被一只冰凉的手抚摸着，那手执着的撸动起来，非要让它兴起，终于，虽然被侵入的穴口还疼痛着，但娴熟的手法依旧令阴茎慢慢的硬了起来，随后他感觉到顶端部位被手指揉了几下，流出了一些液体，接着便有一个东西粗暴的插了进来，抵达了一个很深的位置。  
握着玻璃棒的手甚至恶劣的将它在里面抽插几下。Sam腰肢没有任何作用的扭动着，但这种行为只会令被侵入的地方传来阵阵酸楚。  
警官来回渡了几步，终于放下他手中的警棍，伸手将他腰间的皮带解了开来。他很满足Sam看到他做出这个举动的惊恐表情。  
“别害怕，我和医生经常会为最后一位住户举办这样的欢迎仪式，你应该感到荣幸。”他只将裤子脱到一半，便用手去揉摸Sam的胸膛。  
小小的乳头被恶意的用指甲掐着，提起又放下，没几下变的通红肿胀。  
泪水将两鬓染的湿润，Sam露出恳求的目光，嘴里呜咽着无法说话。  
警官抚摸着他的脸庞，一手举着自己的阴茎凑到他的眼前：“你知道我要你做什么吧？别做出惹得我发火的事情，懂吗？”  
内裤被拽了出来，“求你，不要这样。”  
警官装作温柔的脸狰狞了一下，忽然甩了Sam一个结实的耳光，跨过一条长腿整个人跪在Sam头顶，粗硬的阴茎一垂一垂的拍打着他的嘴唇，“做个乖孩子，我说过，不要惹我发火。”  
仿佛警告似的，医生扶着Sam阴茎的手揉捏了一下，里面还喊着光滑玻璃棒的阴茎又爽又痛的传达一丝丝快感。  
Sam悲痛的呻吟了一声，那根垂在眼前的腥臭阴茎便逮着机会捅进了他的口中，粗长的阴茎只进了不到一半，在滚烫的口中用力捅弄着，感受颤抖的舌尖，唾液从口中流出，将警官胯间的毛发弄的一塌糊涂。  
而胯间，医生玩弄够了那根可怜的阴茎，便又将从穴口里露出的器具剩余的部分握住，那是一个用于产房的窥阴器，轻轻撑一下，第一次遭受这样情景的穴四周被撑的光滑，手指轻轻摸一下就颤抖着，于是医生将一瓶药膏取出，手指伸进穴内，沾着药膏细细的将其在壁肉上涂抹均匀，不一会儿，药效发挥出作用，医生满意的听着Sam发出阵阵呜咽呻吟，穴口也开始饥渴的吸允着本来是残忍酷刑的扩音器，这才将那器具取了下来。  
医生解开自己裤子的拉链，只将自己硬起的阴茎取出来，喘着气将自己送入那湿淋淋的肉穴里，从未被阴茎访问过的穴内紧紧的纠缠着他的阴茎，壁肉痉挛着，夹的医生头皮发麻，忍不住拍打着紧绷的屁股。  
“放松，开苞了多操你几下你就知道乐趣了。”  
说罢便两只手压着Sam的腿，用力狠撞进深处，听见Sam被堵住的尖叫声，柔嫩的穴口随着抽插流出一丝血液。医生的双手便捞住Sam的臀部，那里的皮肤光滑，抓在手中忍不住捏弄把玩。  
被药效激发的Sam整个人陷入一种无法逃脱的困境当中，渐渐地，酥麻的快感遍布全身。被玩弄的身子不受自己的掌控，瘫软在两人身下，被迫听着两人口中不干不净的羞辱。  
警官早就忍不住只插进一部分的状态，揪扯住Sam的头发，将他的头向自己的胯间用力拉着，紫黑的阴茎便捅的更里，柔嫩的喉咙被龟头破开，Sam艰难吞咽着口水，舌头被阴茎按压着，使警官发出舒适的声音，顶端不断在喉咙戳弄着，溢出精液与口水混合在一起。  
警官看着Sam露出屈辱的表情浑身一颤，碾压着喉咙的嫩肉便射出了第一泡浓厚的精液，Sam的唇上染着透亮的水光，被操的有些泛肿，咳嗽了几下，精液从唇角流下，看起来异常淫乱。  
医生见警官起身了，便掐着Sam的腰，像对待物体一样拉着摇晃，嘬着自己阴茎的穴口流出淫液。  
“呜……不要在插了……我要被插坏了……好深……”  
含糊不清的呢喃声听起来好像要晕厥一样，医生冷笑着，粗长的阴茎在红嫩的穴中进进出出，被带出来许多黏腻的精液。  
“这是不对的……好奇怪……我快要……”  
初次承欢的穴口可怜兮兮的含着造访的主人，湿滑的里面被抽插的发出淫荡的水声，被操干许久后，随着医生的低吼声，腰间一紧，臀部被死死的压在医生胯下，阴茎搅弄着深处，感受着里面痉挛的高潮，也将自己浓稠的精液尽情的喷射进Sam体内。  
等医生退出来，警官庞大的身躯便覆了上去，凶悍的将自己捅入还没来得及吐出精液的穴里。  
刚刚高潮的Sam又重新被迫承受着新一轮的奸淫，哭叫着扭动自己想要逃离，被拷住的双手双脚无能为力，警官啃咬着Sam的胸前，在乳头周围留下一圈大大的牙印，有几个部位甚至渗出了血。  
腹部也紧紧的压下，还被插着玻璃棒的阴茎被压的传来痛楚，Sam哭着恳求他将那里的东西去掉，警官坐起来，看着Sam肿胀的阴茎含着那根东西，便一边抽插着柔嫩的穴，一边伸手将那根玻璃棒拔出到快要全部出来的时候又全部捅了进去，引得Sam发出更多的哭声，他们用这种折磨人的行为逼迫着Sam说出许多低贱的话语。  
不知过了多久，两人满足的放过了Sam，解开手铐的Sam刚站到地上，腿一软便差点摔倒在地，被警官紧紧的掐着腰稳住了身子。重新将双手拷在一起，不容拒绝的赤裸着推出了房门，门外已经没有人了，Sam被警官推着，走进了另一个房间。  
这个房间里，两个警官百无聊赖的坐着，手上拿着水枪，看到Sam满身污迹的被推了进来，那两人对Sam身后的警官打趣着这次的货质量不错。  
然后让Sam靠着墙，打开水枪粗暴的冲洗着身子，那强劲的水被打在身上，恶意的冲刷在一些脆弱敏感的部位，Sam闭着眼睛，听到那两名警官调笑着说往后会来光顾他的话……

Sam恍惚的将衣服穿好，对Dean问他为何比别人都磨蹭了许久的问题闭口不言，拿着自己分来的物品，被引导着进了一个房间，回过头恰好看见住在对面的哥哥，只听见几声铁门关闭的巨响，隔着两道门一条走道的兄弟俩分开了，回过头，凶神恶煞的室友看着他，不知在想些什么。  
上铺已经被占了，他将自己的物品放在下铺。  
晚上，睡的迷糊中感觉一个重重的物体压在了身上，睁开眼睛发现上铺压在他身上欲行不轨，一只手死死的捂住Sam的嘴不放他发生，另一只手已经伸进了他的裤子里，抓着脆弱的地方狠狠一捏，Sam痛苦的哼了一声，白天遭受的情事还影响着他，但依旧奋力挣扎着将对方踢了下去。  
然后两个人打架的声音吵得整个监狱里闹哄哄的，周围一片口吐芬芳的叫骂不绝于口。  
虽然对方大块头的身材不好对付，但Sam也让他了解到自己是不好惹的。  
Dean听见声音大声喊着问他发生了什么，Sam气愤的锤了一下床，说自己没什么事。  
第二天Dean就因为主动挑衅被关了小黑屋，Sam找了个机会溜进小黑屋的门前，和Dean说了会儿话便离开了，监狱里的古怪还没有摸清头绪，一天便很快结束了。

晚上刚背过身子在洗漱台洗手的Sam忽然被室友一块手帕捂在了嘴上，刺鼻的气息一下便令他全身发软的倒了下去。  
倒下去的一瞬间壮汉便压在他身上，体重压的他喘不过气，“我第一眼看见你我就知道，你已经在医务室里被那个变态医生狠狠操过了吧？嗯？”  
他一边说着一边急不可耐的低头去啃咬着Sam无力展露出来的脆弱的脖颈，在上面留下了好多口水。  
“我会让你度过这个美好的夜晚的。”他吐露出一个羞辱的字眼，便伸手去扯拽着Sam的衣服。  
两根手指生硬的闯入了后穴，那里经过了一天的休养还疼着，但已经被开发了的身子被捅了好几下渐渐的流出水，滋养着整个甬道，壮汉咒骂了一声，便多加了几根手指。  
Sam软倒在地上，连手都抬不起来，被动的承受着侵犯，无可奈何的感觉到自入侵的地方传来熟悉的阵阵快感。隐秘的地方被手指玩弄揉捏着，穴肉颤抖着开始张合，已经准备好了迎接阴茎进来。  
壮汉匆忙的将自己的裤子脱到膝盖处，抓着Sam将自己阴茎捅了进去，听着Sam微不可闻的哭叫声狠狠的直插到底。  
“啊……不要……太深了……”Sam一边呻吟着，一边扭动身子，壮汉的阴茎比警官和医生的都要粗长几分，轻易的碾压到了Sam穴内的敏感部位。  
“婊子，爽不爽？”壮汉被紧致的穴挤压着，酥爽的抽插起来，穴口被撑的大大的，形成红嫩肥美的肉膜。  
“舒服吗？啊？你喜欢的对吧？你喜欢被这样干你！”  
烂熟的媚肉被抽插的外翻，拉扯的流出许多淫液，密密麻麻的快感令Sam止不住的流泪，浑身酸软的被壮汉撞着，忽然，壮汉将Sam用力抱起来，阴茎随着体重的压迫顶进了一个极深的地方，Sam哭叫着被扔到了床上，又重新被庞大的身躯压了上来。  
壮汉将自己身上的衣服也全脱下来，抬起Sam的两条腿将阴茎又顶了进去，头被顶的不断撞到床沿上，Sam只能抬起一只手撑在头顶，抓着床沿尖叫着高潮。  
“我就知道你喜欢。”  
阴茎不管不顾的继续抽插着，身体还处于敏感的高潮余韵中，被阴茎顶着骚心很快进入下一次的迷乱之中……

一直到第二天天亮，刺耳的声音将他唤醒，牢房门开了，壮汉已经穿好了衣服走了出去。  
Sam在起来的一瞬间痛苦的呻吟了一声，牢房里没有乱七八糟的工具，憋了许久的罪犯在几个小时前只单纯的压着他尽情操干又内射着，被射了一肚子精水，腹部轻微的鼓胀，但狱警可不等人，他只得忍着穿好衣裳出去，开苞没多久却被使用过度的小穴紧紧的含着，生怕流出来被人发现，忍到晚上可以洗浴的时间，他领好了清洁用品刚要进换衣间，便听见里面传来熟悉的声音和旁边的人大声宣传着昨晚令人愉悦舒服的好事。  
这天的晚上Sam也像哥哥一样被关了黑屋，而几个犯人进了医务室，伤势最重的自然是那个该死的混蛋。


End file.
